Pirates of the Caribbean IV my version
by Vandylia
Summary: Something extraordinary lies in the depths of the caribbean waters....yet to be discovered...Jack and Barbossa are fighting for something more valuable than life itself....but there's someone in their way...someone not very easy
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Somewhere, in the Caribbean islands, a menacing storm was brewing up. The gawking of crows and grey of skies would seem to any sailor, a sign of ill omen. The ferocious sea was showing off its white foaming teeth, daring anyone to try and conquer it. Life underwater was a bustle as creatures prepared for the squall. Deep down, on the ocean floor, past all the activities above, where everything seemed motionless and dark was an unusually large clod of sand. Clearly, it had been there for some time. A guppy happened to be swimming near the clod. Intrigued by the size of it, the guppy decided to swim closer to it. After completing its tenth circle around the clod of sand, truly amazed, it decided to swim elsewhere. However the guppy couldn't get past a metre away from the bulge**;** a tentacle shot out so fast, and disappeared in a blink. Along with the guppy.


	2. Strange Beginnings

Chapter 1

Daylight poured over the shores of an uninhabited island, revealing masses of dead sea creatures washed ashore due to the harsh storm the previous night. The sea was much calmer now though. Almost too quiet that it was impossible to imagine the damage it had done. Flies busied themselves by flocking the carcasses of fish, clearly too immersed in their little banquet to notice the unconscious body that lay flat on the ground a few feet away.

Somewhere, not very far away, a real banquet was being held. Port Royal had become a rather festive port. Crackers were fired, music was played, and blasts were fired, all in honor of the life-changing day. The fort was decorated from head to toe and was packed with almost everyone on the island. What was the occasion? A month ago, the pirate lords and the navy had happened to have a meeting. A meeting that ended with the writing of a new rule which stated that all men convicted of piracy but not murder can go free. As you can probably imagine, it was not an easy bargain. There were gunshots, yelling, rambling, et cetera. But after a hard deal which included the pirate lords saying that they would give one fourth of the gold or treasure they 'recover' during each raid to the navy, an agreement was made. Inside the fort, tables, overflowing with food were set up. Barrels of rum were delivered and at least a dozen mugs were ordered. Half of the town swayed in happy drunkenness as they sang along to ballads. Jack belonged to this half of the town, clearly nowhere near sense-talking, as he placed the tenth bottle of rum to his lips. "Life can't possibly get better than this" thought Jack as he took a swig of rum. He had also managed to find his beloved pearlie (the black pearl) and claim it once and for all from Barbossa. He was once more, the dashing captain of the Black Pearl, thought Jack as he smiled to himself. Finishing his tenth round, Jack stood up and went in search for some more rum. "The whole fort smells of rum" thought Jack as he squeezed his way past the crowd, "and I love it!" He was almost near the barrels when someone tapped his shoulder. Reluctantly, Jack turned around and what he saw nearly made all the blood flow from his face. But nevertheless, he tried to remain calm and aloof as he spoke like he always did in sticky situations. "D-Davy Jones!?? Ah, good to see ya mate. Looking a lot better without those tentacles! Enjoying the occasion? Unbeli -" Jack was forced to stop as Davy Jones picked him up with from his neck. "Youuuu" breathed Jones into Jack's face "You b***** pirate. You killed me!!!! You took away my calypso! You took away my life! And it only be fair that I kill you in return!!! But I'm not the captain of the flying Dutchman anymore, so I guess I'll have to mark you!!!" yelled Jones as he took one of Jack's palms and marked it. "And it's too bad isn't it!?" chuckled Jones. "You just got you ship back and now you won't be able t' sail in it!!!!!!!Ha!!" In an instant, he was gone. Jack looked down at his branded palm and cursed colorfully under his breath. Bugger. He was in it again. And there was no Tia to turn to either. This time, Jones had really got him. Jack was tumbling these endless thoughts over and over in his head when suddenly, his eyes met with those of a stranger who looked familiar. The stranger was trying to tell him something, but was too far away too be heard. She was mouthing something. Something like "look out". "Look out for what?" thought Jack, as he began to look in all directions. Annoyed by Jack's cluelessness, the stranger started to point frantically at something behind Jack. But by the time Jack realized this, it was too late. Everything turned black and he fell to the ground.


End file.
